Dragon Ball Z: Android Apocalypse
by Animeniak
Summary: Alerted by Bulma of the suspicious activities happening in Dr Gero's former laboratory, Trunks, Goten and Uub set out to investigate. Unbeknownst to them, an evil Android by the name of Jenko lurks in the shadows of the lab. Can the trio overcome the advanced capabilities of the Android? Or will they succumb to Dr Gero's original 'Perfect Creation? One-shot.


**Dragon Ball Z: Android Apocalypse**

What up, guys?

So recently I have been getting this urge to write something with hardcore action and Dragon Ball Z is the perfect medium for that. The thing is I have absolutely no inspiration for a story and since I use mostly OC's I did not want to wrack my brain in thinking of character development and stuff. So I chose a one-shot with canon characters.

Secondly, I don't like GT. I never liked GT. I didn't like the way characters like Uub, Goten, Gohan and Vegeta had to play second fiddle to a whiney bitch like Pan. So I'm using Trunks, Goten and Uub for this one-shot.

This story takes place sometime; say six months, after Goku finishes training Uub. Also, I'll be creating some of my own energy attacks as well as using some of the canon attacks.

I'm looking to make this one-shot around 6,000 to 7,000 words. But hey, anything can happen.

So, let's hit it…

**000**

Trunks sat on the edge of a large skyscraper situated in the heart of Satan City. The city below him was buzzing with activity, cars driving, people heading to and from work, the usual things that makes Satan City the capital city of the entire planet.

Trunks watched the sun setting in the horizon causing the sky to turn a deep purple. He smiled at the tranquil scene, the breeze rustling his lavender coloured hair.

"He said he'd be here, his late!" said an irritated voice from behind Trunks.

The voice belonged to Trunks' friend and fellow Z-Fighter, Uub. Uub had dark tanned skin and black spiky hair which was styled in a Mohawk type fashion. He was dressed in a blue martial arts gi with a white belt.

"It's not like you to be this impatient, Uub." Said Trunks who himself was starting to get edgy.

"We've been waiting for almost an hour, he should've been here."

"Well, we cannot do this mission without him," said Trunks. "We need at least one extra person to go with us."

Uub sighed; he was genuinely ready to show off the moves he learnt from Goku. Uub sat down with his legs crossed and closed his eyes. Maybe meditating would help the time speed up.

Trunks subconsciously buckled his scabbard tighter. He was very fond of his sword and liked it to be with him at all times.

His head shot up to the sky as he sensed a massive energy signal coming their way.

"Finally…" Trunks sighed in relief. "His here…"

Uub stood up as he noticed the person flying in the air.

The figure descended onto the roof of the skyscraper. It was Goten; he had spiky black hair and wore the same orange gi as his father. He wore an egotistical grin.

"Sorry I'm late," said Goten. "I had a date with Anna… or was it Angelia? Heck, I dunno."

Trunks stood up and walked towards Goten with an annoyed expression on his face. "We nearly had to abandon the entire operation because of you."

Goten yawned. "Man, since when did you become such a wet blanket?"

"Still the same old Goten," said Trunks who looked even more annoyed. "You still never seem to grasp the seriousness of a situation."

Goten crossed his arms. "I don't need to be here you know, Bulma asked me to come with you two."

Trunks sighed. "Forget it," he said. "Let's just focus on what we have to do."

"Agreed," said Uub who looked more enthusiastic than before.

Trunks crouched and Uub and Goten followed suit.

"Okay," said Trunks.

He looked off with wandering eyes into the sunset. "My mother, Bulma, has reason to believe that there are unknown activities going on in Dr Gero's former labotory located in the Northern Mountains ."  
"Dr Gero's lab?" responded Goten. "Wasn't that destroyed years ago?"

Trunks nodded. "My mother suspects that it survived under the rubble."

Uub's face turned solemn. He had heard the story of the evil Android Cell during his training with Goku. He heard about the Androids known as Seventeen and Eighteen who murdered their master, Dr Gero, only to be absorbed by their master's perfect creation. Cell.

"So what do we have to do?" asked Uub.

Trunks looked at Uub. "Nothing, we just have to reconnoitre the area and destroy anything that looks suspicious then report back to Bulma." The Saiyan answered.

"So we don't get to kick some butt?" asked Goten disappointedly.

Trunks smirked. "Sorry not this time,"

Trunks fished in his pocket and took out three green Senzu Beans. "This is for just in case we have to fight after all,"

Each of the Z-Fighters took one and tucked it in the strap that surrounded their waists.

Goten sighed before he spoke. "Well then let's get a move on!"

Trunks nodded then walked to the edge of the building. He opened up his arms and stretched his muscles. Trunks then leaned to the front and jumped off the edge of the edifice.

"Ohhh whooo!" Trunks embraced the free fall by closing his eyes and feeling the wind through his hair and clothing. Trunks then opened his eyes and sent invisible ki beneath him before pushing up.

He flew higher until he reached the roof of the building. "Let's go guys!" he said before flying off into the horizon.

Goten stared on after Trunks then looked at Uub. "Well he ain't waiting."

Goten jumped off the building and flew on after Trunks. Uub cupped his mouth with his hands "Flying Nimbus!" he shouted.

In the distance Uub could see a puffy yellow cloud with a long trail heading his way, Uub front-flipped off the building before landing on the soft cloud. "After them!" he ordered and he shot off heading for the two Saiyans.

Soon Uub was flying on par with Trunks and Goten. "Took you long enough," taunted Goten.

Uub just shook his head and the trio flew even faster.

The landscape under them changed from an endless cycle of buildings into a more mountainous region with dense forests.

Trunks signalled for them to go down and without objection they obeyed and headed to the ground.

They landed in the glade of a dense forest. Uub jumped off his flying cloud before it dissipated in a puff of white smoke.

"From here on out, we need to be extra careful," said Trunks. "If there is indeed something or someone in Dr Gero's lab we cannot afford to let it detect our energy signals."

"We walking!?" exclaimed Goten in horror. "Now that's just a pain!"

"Relax," said Uub. "Just see it as training."

Goten sighed. "That makes it even worse,"

The trio hopped on a branch of a thick tree before leaping from branch to branch through the woodland.

"Be on your guard at all times," warned Trunks.

Uub looked up at the sky and saw it was getting darker, the sun has set and night has crept in.

They moved swiftly throughout the forest not even making a sound. It lasted thirty minutes before they reached a slope.

Goten saw that the slope ran towards a massive mountain. He felt immediately apathetic about the route they had to take.

"Looks like we going to be climbing," said Trunks and started the trek up the mountain.

"We better be getting something out of this," said Goten who ruffled his black hair. "If we come all this way for nothing I'm going to be pissed."

Uub started walking on the mountain that gradually started heading upwards. Goten had no choice but to follow the lead of his two friends.

The route had them start climbing up the mountain using only their hands and feet, it would've been nearly impossible for an average human to do it but thanks to their training and uncanny skills they managed to scale the mountain with ease.

Uub used his upper body strength alone to climb the mountain; it was as if they were training. Something he adopted from Goku was the love of pushing his body to the limit.

Uub stepped on a loose rock that was protruding from the mountain and it broke loose and fell down the face of the mountain and hit Goten on his head as it continued its fall down.

"Owww!" Goten complained as he rubbed his head. "That hurt!"

"Sorry," said Uub with a nervous chuckle.

Trunks shushed both of them. "Quiet you two; we don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

"_We don't want to draw attention to ourselves,_" mocked Goten. "Give me a break; you could've done this thing on your own."

"Goten, this is serious, so shut up!" scolded Trunks.

"Man, when did you become this serious?" asked Goten. "There's probably no one even in this freaking lab."

"Even so," Trunks argued. "We still don't want to be drawing unnecessary attention to ourselves."

"Whatever," retorted Goten.

Trunks just shook his head and continued climbing.

_My mother didn't want to tell me, _thought Trunks, _but I could see this thing is probably more dangerous than she's letting on. That's why I had to bring back up. Just in case there is something going on in that cursed lab._

Trunks tried not to think about it and he continued the climb.

After 20 minutes of climbing Trunks reached a cliff on the mountain, he used his left hand to lift his entire body onto the cliff. Uub followed him and lifted his body onto the cliff.

When Goten reached the cliff, he touched the edge with his right hand. To his chagrin, the edge of it broke off.

His eyes went as big as saucers at the realization of a drop but he was caught just in time.

He looked up to see Trunks holding on to his right arm. "You so damn clumsy," he said then lifted Goten up the cliff.

"You didn't have to do that," piped Goten. "I can take care of myself."

"So it seems," murmured Trunks. "Let's get a move on."

Trunks looked ahead and saw that what used to a tunnel to the door of Dr Gero's lab was now covered with age old boulders and debris, still from the destruction of the lab many years ago.

"Well it seems like no one has been here for a while," said Uub inspecting the rocks and dust which covered the former opening.

"In that case," said Goten relieved. "We should get the heck out of here."

"No," said Trunks commandingly.

"Are you insane!" bellowed Goten. "As you can see, nothing is going on, I say we just leave it's starting to get late!"

"Funny, I never here you say that when there's a party going on," stated Trunks.

"Err… w-well… that's different," Goten said sheepishly to Trunks.

Trunks put his hand on a large boulder that was laid out in front of him. He registered the dust that was now on his finger tips. No one had been here for several years, maybe Goten was right, and maybe there was nothing here.

But still, Trunks had an eerie feeling about this place. He narrowed his eyes and looked around him but could see nothing in the darkness of the night. He had a strange feeling… as if they… were being watched.

"Whaddya say, Trunks," Uub asked him. "Should we go home or scope this cave?"

Trunks did not answer. He still had a sneaky suspicion that all wasn't what it seemed. He wiped his hand on his black baggy pants.

There was a rustle in a nearby bush adjacent to them. Uub instinctively fired a ki ball from his index finger and it nearly hit an auburn squirrel on its head.

Uub gave a nervous chuckle "False alarm," he said, "just a squirrel."

The magpie rushed down the mountain slope terrified of the three assailants that were attacking him.

"Hey man!" shouted Goten. "You scared me!"

"Like I said false alarm!" argued Uub.

The two of them had a quarrel but Trunks barely noticed.

_That Is a Brown-tailed squirrel _He thought, _those types don't grow out here._

"Guys," said Trunks, getting the attention of his comrades. "We are breaking into this thing."

"Ahh man," said Goten. "This is such a pain."

Trunks pretended not to hear him "But the question is how."

"Allow me," said Uub in his voice that had just been broken.

He smirked and held out his right hand. He then clenched it tightly and veins throbbed from his fist. Uub closed his eyes and focused all of his ki into his fist

"Stand back," he said. The two Saiyan hybrids did as he said and stood a good distance away from the rubble that covered the entrance.

Uub ran to the front and punched the biggest boulder that covered the opening. The entire boulder literally exploded as Uub made contact with it.

Rocks and debris fell down to the ground, dust filled the area and the trio had to cover their faces to avoid small fragments hitting their faces.

When the dust cleared up, a tunnel was visible. It stretched from where they were situated into the dark cave.

"Ladies first," taunted Goten as Trunks got ready to make his way into the tunnel. Trunks just shot him a dirty look before he continued. Uub and Goten followed him inside.

The tunnel was colder than it was outside of the cave. It felt empty and the drip of water drops somewhere inside the cavern was the only audible sound. It was dusty and surrounded with spider webs.

"Freaky," Goten said as they walked into the daunting darkness.

Trunks stretched out his arm and a ki ball materialized on his hand, illuminating every crevice of the cavern.

They continued walking through the cave and reached an opening. It looked as if there was a steel door that was placed there, but it seemed as if it was ripped off its hinges.

Trunks closed his hand and the ki ball disappeared. They walked into what formerly was Dr Gero's lab. The entire laboratory was now wrecked. Rocks were laying everywhere, electrical components were destroyed. A giant computer monitor that was suspended on the wall was trashed.

Several of the electrical machinery were now rusted and corroded from years of oxidisation. The exposure had any and everything be considered invaluable.

The trio explored the scope for anything suspicious. Trunks walked and picked up burned blueprints of projects that Dr Gero had been working on.

Uub walked towards a broken breeding chamber. This must have been were Android Eighteen and her brother Seventeen were created.

Goten surveyed the lab without much enthusiasm. He looked on the ground and notices a rusted metallic arm, it must of belonged to a robot or android that Dr Gero had created. He grinned and looked at Uub who was studying the breeding chamber.

"This is incredible," Uub muttered to himself. "Such ingenuity, who would have thought that one man alone could do all of this."

A rusted metal hand rested on Uub's shoulder. A deep robotic voice said "You are not authorised to be here!"

Uub shrieked and spun around, he punched the assailant into its chest with all his strength. He was relieved to find out it was Goten just pulling a prank on him.

Goten flew back into the air and did a back-flip to control himself. He landed on the ground and skidded to a halt.

"What did you do that for!?" yelled Goten who massaged his chest. "You could've killed me!"

"How was I supposed to know you were pulling a prank!?" argued Uub.

"Quiet both of you!" ordered Trunks.

"Why!?" demanded Goten. "Who died and made you captain!?"

"That's not the point! How many times should I tell you to be subtle?"

"And destroying the entrance a few minutes ago was subtle!?" Goten looked irritated. "That's it, I'm outta here."

Goten started walking to the exit of the cavern. He paid no mind to the soft soil that was set just on the ground as he was setting out to leave.

When he stepped on the moist ground his foot got sucked into the soft sand.

"What the Hell!?" He shouted as his leg was being sucked in by the ground.

"Goten!" yelled Uub in alarm. Trunks and Goten both ran over to where Goten was being sucked in and both them pulled Goten but to no avail.

Trunks looked at his feet and noticed that he too was being drained by the ground. _What is this? _He thought _some kind of underground level?_

All three men were waist deep into the ground. The soil and all the contents of the lab were being sucked into the sink hole.

They were then completely sucked in by the hole.

Goten covered his head with his arms and braced himself for impact as he landed on the rocky ground. Trunks fell on Goten with his full bodyweight, followed by Uub.

"Get off me!" Goten shouted.

Uub rolled off the two hybrid Saiyans and surveyed the area in which they landed. It was dark and he could not make out anything, he inhaled and noticed a foul stench hanging in the air. He felt like puking.

"What is that awful smell?" Goten asked rhetorically. He plugged his nose with his fingers.

Trunks stretched out his arm and created a ki ball on the palm of his hand.

Uub eyes doubled in size when he saw the gory scene in front of him.

Several dead bodies were strewn around him. All of them were covered in blood and some of the corpses were disembowelled. Young women, old men and even children were lying dead on the floor.

"Holy crap…" said Trunks under his breath.

Uub found his body was subconsciously shaking and tried to control himself.

Goten shuddered when he saw the dead body of a young teenage girl who was about the age of his niece Pan. "Who would do such a thing?" he asked.

"That would be me," said a voice from inside the cavern.

Trunks shined his ki ball to the corner of the cave to see who the intruder was.

A muscular man who wore a black martial arts gi stood there with his arms folded. He had on white boots and white gloves, this person had an emotionless face and his long spiky hair reached to his back and his fringe covered his right eye.

His exposed eye had an uncanny black iris and red pupil.

The trio took up defensive stances to prepare for an oncoming attack from the stranger.

The stranger surveyed the Z-Fighters with his one eye, almost as if he was imprinting their shocked faces into his brain.

"This is an unauthorised entry, you do not belong here." The man said in a monotone voice.

"Who are you and what have you done to all these people!?" shouted Uub who was still in his defensive stance, the aura he felt off this person was definitely not a pleasant one.

"You have no business here, leave now… unless you want to end up like these civilians," he said, indicating the corpses that were lying on the rocky ground.

"So you did this then," said Goten. "Do you have anything in common with Dr Gero and his creations?"

The man seemed surprised for a split second. "You know about my father?"

The trio gasped in shock. His father? Dr Gero had a son?

"We do, we know a lot about him," answered Trunks. "Tell us, who are you?"

"They call me an Android… but my name is Jenko…"

"You're an Android?" asked Trunks in shock.

"More or less…" replied the Android known as Jenko. "From what I can gather I was human once,"

_When was he created? _Trunks thought, _No one ever told me of the possibility of more Androids! And I thought this base was destroyed years ago, from what my father told me… nothing had survived._

"Now," Jenko said. "You have no purpose being here, so leave!"

Goten was about to tell Trunks and Uub to cut their losses and leave, but then he looked at the dead bodies of the people around them. _No doubt, if we leave him like this he'll continue doing this _thought Goten.

He nervously looked at Trunks who looked back at him with the same expression. A bead of sweat fell from Trunks' brow to his cheek until it reached his chin.

The drop hung on his chin before giving in to gravity. It fell, heading straight to the ground. It continued its descent at a very slow speed until…

_Sploch…_

Trunks and Goten sprung into action, charging at the Android with astonishing speed. Both Saiyans let loose a barrage of punches and kicks but Jenko managed to dodge them all.

Trunks tried a swift kick to Jenko's shoulder but the Android caught his foot and spun him around before releasing him. Trunks hit the hard rock wall and it cracked under impact.

Goten sent a series of punches at the Android who managed to block them all. Goten went for roundhouse kick but Jenko dodged under it and gave Goten a kick of his own in the gut. Goten was sent into Uub who stumbled to the ground.

"His fast…" said Trunks getting to his feet. "We going to have to think about what we do next,"  
Goten jumped to his feet and powered up to Super Saiyan.

His hair and aura turned into a deep gold and his eyes turned from coal black to emerald.

"Now you'll pay!" shouted Goten who flew straight at Jenko. He let loose a barrage of punches and kicks at lightning speed.

Jenko managed to dodge all to the Saiyan's attacks, Jenko then caught Goten's fist and yanked him closer before punching him in the solar plexus.

The wind got knocked out of Goten as he hit the ground right next to a mangled corpse of an old man.

Uub looked on in despair. _What! _He thought, _if Goten and Trunks can't lay a finger on them… what chance do I have._

Jenko charged at Uub who could do nothing but look on as the Android was readying a massive punch.

"Eat this!"

When Jenko was in a hair's distance from Uub, Trunks swatted him away with an energy blast into the wall that collapsed around him_. _"You okay, Uub?"

Uub just nodded as looked at Trunks who had transformed into a Super Saiyan too.

Goten stood next to Trunks and watched the Android rise up from the rubble. "What's the 411?" asked Trunks.

"Head on attacks seem to be useless against him," answered Trunks. "We got a better chance of taking him on with ki blasts but we need to work as a team."

Jenko stood up from the ruins covered with bruises and marks. Shockingly, the wounds seemed to heal automatically and Jenko looked as if he had never been in a fight.

"Regeneration?" muttered Trunks to himself.

"I should've had my guard up," said Jenko. "I should've never underestimated you."

"We didn't come here to fight you," said Trunks. "We just came here to investigate and we happened to stumble across you."

The Android just glared at them, showing absolutely no emotion in his left eye.

"Why did you kill all these people!?" Asked Goten, he could feel the rage simmering inside of him.

Jenko looked around at the rotting corpses before answering "Because… I want… to feel alive,"

"You monster!" shouted Goten before rushing in on Jenko.

Goten cupped his hands behind his back. A blue light emanated from his palms, "Kamehameha!" he shouted.

Goten released a blue energy blast sending it directly to Jenko.

The Android did not evade the attack instead opting to stay in place. As the blast reached him he just swatted the attack away like an irritating fly.

The energy blast hit the cave wall, destroying it. The cavern was now surrounded by dust.

Trunks unsheathed his Tapion sword. This Android was something else; something he never heard of or knew existed.

Trunks jumped in the air and sent an invisible wave of ki to his feet, suspending him in the air.

He scanned through the haze for any sign of his friend and the assailant.

Goten gathered all of the energy inside of him before releasing it out. A golden yellow aura surrounded the young Saiyan.

"HHHAAAA!" Goten screamed, releasing all of his energy. A gust of wind blew through the cave, Trunks and Uub covered their faces.

When the haze cleared, Goten immediately spotted the Android.

He charged full speed ahead at Jenko. Jenko then front flipped over Goten's head, but suddenly the Saiyan disappeared then reappeared in front of Jenko.

Goten delivered a vicious uppercut followed by a roundhouse kick to Jenko's temple causing the Android to hit the cave wall.

Goten rushed to where Jenko was and suddenly his hand was covered with a white ki ball covered with electrostatic.

"Raikaigan!" Shouted the young Saiyan.

He attempted to hit Jenko in the chest with his Raikaigan but Jenko disappeared into thin air causing Goten to hit the wall he was leaning against.

"Damn!" Goten cursed as the wall collapsed.

He turned around only to be met with Jenko's palm in his face. "No!" he shouted as an energy beam emitted from the Android's hand and hit him square in the face.

"Goten!" Uub hollered.

Goten fell on the ground; his left cheek was stinging with the pain. He allowed himself to feel the damage on his face. He was right, his skin was completely singed.

He reached in his strap for the Senzu Bean when he felt the Android's foot on his chest. He looked right into Jenko's impassive face, he was holding his hand out to Goten preparing for an attack.

"I warned you," Jenko said. "Now you die."

"No!" shouted Uub who kicked the Android across his cheek causing him to fly into a wall.

Goten looked upon Uub who saved his life. "Thank you…" he said.

Goten put a Senzu Bean into his mouth and chewed the hard magical food before swallowing. Almost instantly he felt refreshed, the Bean started working by healing every abrasion that covered his body.

Uub got into an offensive stance making sure to place his feet a good distance apart. "You will never touch my friends again!"

Jenko stood back up registering the boy's eyes which held a hint of rage. "Emotions," said Jenko. "No wonder you weak."

Jenko disappeared and reappeared in front of Uub before kicking him in the stomach. Uub flew back in the air but back flipped landing on his two feet.

He was met with a barrage of punches and kicks from Jenko which he managed to dodge. Jenko missed a right hook and Uub balled his fist then punched the Android in his gut.

Uub then sent a vertical kick to the Android's chin then followed it up with kick on his forehead.

"Now, to finish this!" Uub shouted. The aura surrounding Uub distorted into a mauve colour, raging wind currents stemmed from Uub's body.

Trunks floated in the air with his jaw slightly opened, astonished. _When did he get this powerful? _He thought, _Then again, Uub was personally trained by Goku._

Uub's eye colour changed into a lavender-like colour. He took a deep breath then shouted "Purple Warp Blast!" before releasing a straight stream of pure purple energy from his mouth towards Jenko.

Jenko retaliated by releasing a steady energy beam from his hands which were cupped together.

The two forces met in midair sending shockwaves through the air, electrostatic sparked in the epicentre of the two blasts.

Jenko pushed his attack further but Uub stood his ground and pushed the Android's attack away.

Jenko disappeared and Uub's blast overtook Jenko's then penetrated the ground. The rocky surface exploded, Jenko reappeared behind Uub.

"Uub watch out!" shouted Trunks.

When Uub spun around his was greeted with an energy blast from Jenko, sending the boy careering into the ground.

Uub landed head first on the ground, knocking him out cold.

Trunks charged towards Jenko with his sword in hand. He missed a diagonal slash with his sword when Jenko disappeared. Trunks, anticipating where the Android would appear, spun around into a roundhouse kick that caught Jenko exactly when he materialised.

Jenko flew to the back but Goten appeared behind him and stretched out his arm, sending an energy beam into Jenko's back. Jenko fell into the rock-strewn floor.

"Let's do, Attack C," Trunks said to Goten.

Goten nodded and flew towards Trunks' direction. Trunks gripped his sword tighter as Goten held his arm. Goten then rotated the Saiyan in a full circle several times in order to gain momentum, until it the two looked loike a blur spinning.

When Jenko stood up Goten released Trunks, hurtling the Saiyan in the direction of the Android. In mid-flight Trunks held his sword out, aiming directly for the chest of the Android.

"This is for you, Uub!" Trunks barked.

The Android held out his hands and caught Trunks' blade in the palm of his hands, stopping the blade immediately but not before it pierced both of his hands.

"I'm not done!" Trunks shouted; he sent ki from his body to the hilt of his and through his blade. The energy omitted the blade and hit the Android square in the chest.

Jenko hit the wall behind him. His chest was literally open, revealing his beating heart. His chest began regenerating itself along with the wounds on his palms.

Goten gasped, "His alive!?"

"Like I said before, I was a human once," the Android responded.

"B-But… when? H-How were you turned into an Android?" Trunks quizzed the Android.

"Many years ago, when Dr Gero or rather… my father was no longer part of the Red Ribbon army." Jenko answered. "My father had become obsessed with killing Goku and devised several methods of Goku's death.

"His real achievement, however, was the Androids he created. But soon most of his creations were failures or took up too much time, so he started experimenting on humans," Jenko continued. "I, a former Red Ribbon soldier and his son became one of his first lab rats. I was supposed to be his Perfect Creation, not that narcissistic Cell.

"He killed me and replaced me with artificial components meant to make me stronger and faster, he took me along where ever he went intending to finish me. But my father got caught up in other projects and put me in this lab letting the computer finish creating me.

"Soon… he created Cell, Android Eighteen and Seventeen. My father started to forget about me," Jenko looked almost saddened by the fact. "I was only able to receive updates from the CPU that kept me alive. I observed everything that happened…

"Cell's defeat; Majin Buu's defeat… everything."

Goten stared at Jenko from above. He found it hard to swallow that this was originally supposed to be Dr Gero's Perfect Creation.

Jenko then disappeared and materialised in front of Goten. He hits Goten with a barrage of punches in the stomach before holding out his hand. It was consumed with electrostatic and a white ki ball was cupped in his palm.

Goten jaw dropped in shock "B-but how…" He muttered astonishingly. "T-the Raikaigan… my attack…"

The Saiyan was too shocked to move as Jenko brought the attack closer.

"Move Goten, move…" Trunks muttered, urging his friend on. "Move!"

Goten snapped out of his daze but it was too late, the only action he could do was hold up his arms in an X to protect himself.

Jenko sent the Raikaigan straight into the core of the X, electrocuting Goten. Goten screamed in agony as his own move was used against him. The Raikaigan exploded, sending Goten careering into a boulder which detonated under collision.

"Goten!" shouted Trunks.

Jenko floated in the air looking at the injured Goten, seemingly satisfied.

Goten laid on back first on the ground. Welts were starting to form on his chest and arms. _I can't believe I got hit by my own technique! _He thought. _There is no way he could learn how to do it; it was a unique attack I developed in training. But that doesn't change the fact that he did._

Trunks looked at Jenko who floated above him. _This is my chance _Trunks thought, _while his guard is down._

Trunks held out his hands aiming them towards Jenko. He brought his index fingers together along with his thumbs; he looked at the Android through the diamond that was shaped by his hands.

He charged up the key inside of his body and directed it to his hands, electricity crackled around his hands and his golden aura flared to life.

"This is all or nothing…" Trunks muttered.

A yellow energy ball appeared in front of Trunks' hands, it was about the size of a basketball. The ball sprouted light out from different directions.

"Burning Attack!"

The ball then shrivelled in size before it got bigger and blasted directly towards Jenko.

Jenko turned around too little too late when he was blasted by the attack; it sent Jenko through the top of the cave to the outside.

The cavern started caving in; Trunks shielded himself from being pelted with rocks and boulders.

Goten evaded a falling boulder, he flew towards Trunks, dodging the falling debris. "We have to do the fusion! There is no one we going to defeat him alone!"

Trunks nodded. The pair jumped onto a boulder that stood clear of the descending rubble, avoiding the falling debris.

The two Saiyans stood next to each other perfectly still, brining their energies down to match each other's. The Fusion Dance had become so second nature to the two Saiyans that they hardly ever thought of what they were doing.

Goten and Trunks both moved the arms away from each other perpendicular from their bodies. Both bended their legs until it reached their knees, almost immediately the two Saiyans felt a warm sensation travel through their bodies.

Goten and Trunks swung their arms overhead in an arc and pointed towards each other, they moved a few steps closer to each other perfectly in synch. They then brought their arms in the original perpendicular position and raised their outer knee.

They pointed their arms once again to each other and leaned in until their index fingers touched.

A bright light emanated from their index fingers and it glowed brighter then enveloped the two Saiyans.

When the light disappeared a lone figure stood where the two Saiyans once were.

The figure smirked "I am… Gotenks…" it said, in a voice that sounded like Trunks' and Goten's combined.

Meanwhile, Jenko stood up.

It was a dark night and everything around him was deserted, not another life force insight besides the two Saiyans and the Human in the cave. He was one the summit of the mountain where Dr Gero's lab had been. His computerised brain had picked up a weird power level that came from deep inside the cavern

"Interesting…" said Jenko.

Just as he took one step forward, the surface in front of him burst open. Jenko watched as an unknown person flew out of the hole in the mountain, he never saw or sensed this person's ki level before but it was someone completely and much more stronger than anyone he encountered.

The boy that floated in front of him was a young adult with a boyish face but muscled physique. He had spiky pitch black hair with lavender coloured highlights on the side, he wore a blue vest with a yellow outline, around his waist was a green sash and he wore a white baggy pants.

Gotenks smirked at the Android and crossed his arms in an arrogant manner. "Hey, you tin can," he said. "Wanna finish this?"

The Android stood in a defensive stance. "So it would seem your friends were just wasting my time before… I'll be disappointed if you do the same." said Jenko.

"Oh don't worry," said Gotenks getting himself into an attacking stance. "I intend to make quick work out of you…"

The two then charged at each other and let loose a barrage of ultra fast punches and kicks. To the human eye it would've just seemed liked blurs appearing then disappearing into thin air.

Jenko barely dodged all of Gotenks' punches, Gotenks' speed was incredible. Goten spun around and attempted a Pele kick but Jenko ducked and held on to Gotenks' right leg.

Jenko rotated Gotenks around and let go, but Gotenks back flipped and landed on his knees with the agility of only a cat.

Gotenks disappeared and reappeared in front of Jenko, Gotenks put all of his energy into his balled up fist and punched the Android across the cheek. Jenko was sent flying straight down the slope of the mountain.

"Take that you rusted bucket of bolts!" Shouted Gotenks, he raised his fist in victory.

The fused Saiyan jumped in the air and sent all of his ki to his palms.

"Continuous Die Die Missile!" Gotenks bellowed and fired several golden coloured energy attacks from his hands towards his falling foe.

Each of them hits Jenko then explodes. Jenko collapses into the ground below.

"Strike One!" shouted Gotenks.

He then charged up and a yellow aura surrounded him. "Now for another attack!"

He jumps in the air and a giant yellow energy ball grows in his hands. "Finish Flash!" he shouted.

Gotenks released the giant energy beam and it made its way to the fallen Android. Jenko tried to evade the attack but it was too late, the blast hit him in the back then exploded.

"Strike Two!"

Gotenks then cupped his hands behind his back and a blue coloured energy beam flared to life in his palms.

"Ka-me-ha-me…ha!" he releases Goku's signature attack directly at the Android below who never had time to even recover from the previous blow. It hit the Android and embedded him in the ground.

"Strike Three… You're out!" the fused Saiyan shouts.

Dust filled the air as Gotenks floated above the dust cloud. He chuckled "Man, I'm so cool… I bet I don't even have to go Super Saiyan to take out bucket of bolts,"

As soon as the dust cleared up, Gotenks gasped, Jenko was nowhere to be seen. A giant crater was entrenched in the ground but the Android was gone.

"Where the heck did he run off to?"

"I'm right here!" Barked a voice from behind Gotenks. When he spun around he was met by a blue energy beam heading for him… the Kamehameha wave!

Gotenks outstretched his arms and stopped the attack with his bare hands. As he pushed the attack back, his palms started burning from the raw energy of the Kamehameha wave.

Jenko kept pumping more energy into the Kamehameha that he fired.

_How did he learn the Kamehameha wave!? _Thought Gotenks, _There's no time to think about it…over five minutes is gone only twenty-five minutes left! Gotta make it count!_

Gotenks grunted under the strain of the Kamehameha. "Okay… that's… how… you wanna play!?"

Gotenks gritted his teeth as he poured his ki into his hands "Double Buster Cannon!"

Gotenks fired a gigantic yellow attack from his hands and it clashed with Jenko's Kamehameha. It started to overtake the blue energy beam at a rapid rate.

Jenko watched as his Kamehameha got pushed back by Gotenks' attack. As soon as his energy attack got taken out and Gotenks' attack his fingertips, Jenko kicked the Double Buster Cannon into the air.

It exploded in a spectacular show of fireworks as it reached the stratosphere.

He glared at Gotenks with his uncovered left eye. "I'm impressed kid, you almost had me there… Gotenks is it?"

Gotenks panted, the last attack depleted most of his ki, so the fusion would wear off soon and his enemy did not show any signs of fatigue. "How did you know?" he asked curiously.

"Like I said before, I was regularly updated on what was happening on Earth while in that lab… so I know many things."

"So that's how you were able to learn attacks!?"

"Yes… and no…" the Android said. "Let me show you how I learnt all of your attacks."

Jenko brushed away the fringe that covered his right eye. He revealed a cybernetic eye that was seemingly built in. A green LED glowed from its pupil.

"This is my advanced eye that was created for me by my father, Dr Gero," explained Jenko. "He created it so that if I ever face a warrior, I would be able to analyse his abilities and use it against him

"Fundamentally, this eye can see my opponents' attacks just once, copy every detail, send it to my computerized brain and then I'm able to use it in my arsenal of attacks."

Gotenks gasped, now whatever he does will be recorded then used by his enemy against him. Gotenks knew that if he was it face this Android he is going to have to kick it to the next level, Super Saiyan… 3!

_It may shorten the fusion time but it will at least weaken him so that we can deal with him individually… hopefully. _Gotenks thought to himself.

"Okay you rust bucket!" bellowed Gotenks. "Prepare to face defeat!"

He remembered the words Goku told him: _First you go Super Saiyan…_

Gotenks charged up and went to Super Saiyan. The golden aura surrounding him went wild and gusts of wind emanated from his body. "HAAAA!" he shouted.

…_Next you go Super Saiyan Two or Ascended Saiyan…_

Gotenks brought out even more of his energy. His spiky golden hair became longer rigid and electricity started to form around his wild aura.

…_This next power has to come from deep inside… let it all out…_

"HHHHHHAAAAA!" screamed Gotenks as he continued to release more energy from inside his body. The surface of the Earth began shaking and his aura glowed brighter than ever. Gotenks' hair grew to just below his knees and his aura became calmer.

…_When you tap into that you become Super Saiyan Three…_

Jenko was not astonished by the level of power coming from Gotenks, he had seen it before when Gotenks faught against Super Buu many years back.

Gotenks stood with his arms crossed, his golden hair went down to his knees, his body was more toned and muscled and he had now eyebrows. "Now you've done it…" said Gotenks. "Now you die!"

With astonishing speed Gotenks, now Super Saiyan 3, flew directly towards Jenko and released several superfast punches into Jenko's gut followed by a horizontal kick to his chin. Gotenks appeared above Jenko and punched him in his face.

Gotenks then charges up the familiar attack "KA… ME… HA… ME…"

Gotenks then disappears and reappears under Jenko. "…HA!" He then fires the Kamehameha and it hits Jenko.

Jenko screamed as the blast made contact with him. Jenko fell down into the deep forest.

"I have to finish him off right now," he said.

Gotenks flew deep into the forest, following the Android. Gotenks then fired several ki blasts into the desnse forests to flush out Jenko.

"Come on out, rust bucket!"

Gotenks then flew higher in the air to get a bird's eye view of the forests. His eyes scanned the endless outcrop of trees.

Gotenks then put his fingers together in order to form the Burning Attack. The yellow energy ball appeared in front of Gotenks' hands before he fired it and it hit the entire forest, destroying it.

A cloud of dust erupted from below. Did he do it? Did he kill the Android?

As if to answer the question, a green energy beam came from below aiming for Gotenks. Gotenks vanished and the beam went straight into the atmosphere.

Jenko quickly caught Gotenks' energy signal from behind him and swung around just in time to dodge an oncoming energy beam.

Gotenks flew straight at Jenko and he released a blue energy ball but Jenko jumped in the air and the attack hit the ground.

Gotenks jumped in the air and raised his index finger; he started moving it in a circle. Soon a yellow halo appeared above Gotenks.

"I've seen this before," said Jenko, remembering the attack from the fight Gotenks had with Super Buu.

"Then you know what I'm capable of doing to you!"

"Galactic Donut!" shouted Gotenks as he released a yellow ring made out of pure energy.

Jenko was ready, he ducked under the ring. But, an unseen second ring was just beneath the first the Jenko dodged and it caught the Android, locking him in the ring that tightened around him.

"You created a second ring directly beneath the first!" the Android said, astonished.

"And you fell for it! Now to finish this!" Gotenks shouted.

He stretched out his hand and he flared up the Raikaigan. "You may know some of my moves but this time you won't know what hit you!"

Gotenks cupped his hands behind his back, Raikaigan still in hand. The Kamehameha wave also blazed to life, it looked like the normal Kamehameha wave covered in electricity.

Gotenks rushed towards Jenko. "Raikaigan Kamehameha!" he shouted and released the brand new attack.

Jenko was taken aback by the attack, but he knew he had to dodge it. With impressive power, Jenko broke free of the Galactic Donut but was unable to even move as the Raikaigan powered Kamehameha hit him square on the chest then exploded.

Gotenks fell to his knees, panting. _That attack took out most of my energy reserves _He thought; _the fusion time most probably got depleted by ten minutes!_

Jenko hit the ground. His chest was destroyed, exposing the only natural part of his body… his heart. His skin started regenerating and healed every wound that he received from the Raikaigan Kamehameha.

Jenko stood up, facing his exhausted foe. "That last attack was impressive; you almost killed me… but now you at my mercy."

Gotenks gasped for breath, as Goku told him before: The Super Saiyan 3 transformation eats precious energy and he's not going to lie to himself, he's exhausted.

"You look a little worse for wear," joke the Android. "But I'll put you out in no time…"

Gotenks was frozen in place, he could not move, his body was aching.

Jenko raised his hand in the air and a purple energy blast formed on his palm. "This is what I call… the Fatality Ray…"

_Move Gotenks move! _Gotenks thought to himself, but his body did not want to comply.

The energy beam on Jenko's hand grew. The Android smirked and looked Gotenks in his eyes.

"DIE!" he shouted and threw his attack.

Gotenks' eyes doubled in size at the oncoming attack. He tried to move but still his body did not want to agree with him.

All he could do was watch the beam coming closer… closer to his death…

And there was nothing he could do…

**000**

Uub recovered from his unconscious state, how long had he been out? It took Uub a while to register his surroundings; he remembered that they were fighting the Android, Jenko.

Uub's eyes shot open, everyone was gone. Did Goten and Trunks win? Or were they… killed?

"I've gotta find them!" Uub tried to crawl to his feet but he was stuck in place by an unknown force.

He twisted his head to see that his legs were stuck under a boulder. "C'mon!"

He tried to crawl out but the force of the boulder on his legs was too much for him to bear. Uub looked ahead and saw his Senzu Bean lying on the ground in front of him.

Uub stretched out his hand and tried to get the Senzu Bean but it was just out of his reach. "I've got to help…"

Uub pulled himself but to no avail.

Uub hit his head on the ground and sighed. Tears came from the corner of his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. "I can't… I just can't…

"I failed… Sorry Trunks… Goten…" The young Z-Fighter cried. "I couldn't do anything to protect you guys… I'm too weak, I'm no Saiyan, and I'm just normal old Uub… a failure…"

Then Uub thought of Goku and everything Goku stood for. When danger arrived, Goku didn't hide and cry in a corner, he faced danger and fought it head on. Goku was no coward… and neither was Uub.

"No…" said Uub, digging his fingers into the ground. "I will not runaway or cry… I do not need to be a Saiyan to be strong!"

Uub's aura blazed around him. "I got something to prove!" Uub punched the ground and the Senzu Bean fell in the fissure and in Uub's hand.

Uub put the Bean in his mouth and started chewing then swallowed. Immediately he felt a warm sensation come over him and he felt refreshed, his ki restoring himself.

Uub pulled himself with all his might until he managed to break free of the boulder that rested on his legs. His legs felt like pins and needles were being driven into it but he shrugged off the feeling. He stood up and looked at the whole in the roof.

He was going to get his vengeance…

**000**

Trunks breathed a sigh of relief as he was lying on his stomach, the fusion whore off just in time, splitting the two apart just as the blast was about to hit Gotenks.

But they were now exhausted and depleted of all their power. _Must… get… Senzu Bean! _Trunks thought.

He reached into his pocket but was stopped when Jenko stood on his hand. "Uh-uh-uuuh… I've seen what these things have done, they can be very problematic."

Jenko removed the Senzu Bean from Trunks' pocket and crushed them in his palm. "You not going to cheat this time, it would be unfair since my energy reserves are running low too… now I'm going to kill you!"

Jenko created a ki beam in the palm of his hand and aimed directly at Trunks' heart. "The heart… the blind-spot… my blind-spot…"

"Hiyaaa!" screamed Uub as he implanted his foot into the gut of Jenko. The force behind the kick sent Jenko hurtling in the air.

"Looks like I came just in time!" said Uub with added vigour. Uub cracked his knuckles getting ready to fight.

"Uub…" said Trunks in a weak voice. "You c-cant… fight him… run away and go get help…"

"No way…" Uub said, sounding determined. "I don't run away and I never back down from a fight… put that in your pipe and smoke it!"

Trunks was taken aback by the boy's enthusiasm, there was no point in reasoning with him. "In that c-case…" said Trunks. "Give him… one hell of a beating!" Trunks grinned and that rubbed off on Uub who gave the thumbs up.

Jenko flew closer to where he previously stood. "You want to fight me?" he asked. "What hope do you have when two Saiyans together cannot surpass me!?"

"Easy…" Uub responded. "I'm not a Saiyan and I can hold my own!"

Jenko gritted his teeth, uncommon for an Android. He knew he couldn't fight this boy; his ki is just too strong.

Jenko could see the look in Uub's eyes. "Your emotions make you weak; it clouds your judgement,"

"Emotions, eh?" asked Uub. "What does an Android know about emotions!?"

"I know this much, emotions make you weak, for example," Jenko explained. "When Gohan faced Cell many years back, he transformed into Super Saiyan 2 and dominated Cell… He became cocky and ignored pleas from others to kill Cell and that resulted in the death of his father, similar with Vegeta.

"You see, I do not feel, so I do not love or hate… I can look at a situation and come up with the perfect solution without my emotions coming to play," Jenko continued. "That is why I am stronger, mentally and physically."

"You're wrong!" shouted Uub at the Android. "You become strong if you doing something that's precious to you! These are my friends!" he shouted. "They're precious to me and that is why I _will _become stronger than you!"

"Let us put that to the test, shall we!?"

"It will be my pleasure!" said Uub as his aura blazed to life.

"Uub…" said Trunks. "His heart…"

"What?" asked Uub.

"His heart… that is his blind-spot… that is the only way to defeat him…"

Uub nodded, still glaring at Jenko. "Anything else?"

"Yes… He can use your own moves against you… s-so be careful…"

Uub rushed towards Jenko but Jenko vanished into thin air and appeared behind Uub. Uub disappeared and he reappeared behind Jenko, sending a ki ball into the back of Jenko.

"Your moves get stale after a while," said Uub. Uub powered up two ki balls in his hands and flew towards Jenko who spun around in time to avoid the two ki balls that Uub released.

The two charged at each other with amazing speed and both opponents attacked each other with an onslaught of punches and kicks.

Uub caught Jenko's punch and hurtled him to the ground below following it up with several ki blasts. Uub took a deep breath and fired another Purple Warp Blast from his mouth and it hit the Android then exploded.

Uub flew directly below, heading for Jenko. He knew that the Android would be defeated that easily.

Uub sent his ki into his right fist and until it glowed yellow hue. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he hit the ground and the ground exploded beneath him causing a crater in the ground.

"His not here…" Uub muttered to himself.

Uub looked around the dark area. The night time not supporting his eyes, he readied himself in an attacking stance.

Goten pushed himself up to look around, he sent the rest of his ki to his eyes to enhance his vision, a trick he learnt in training.

"Behind you, Uub!" he shouted but it was too late, Jenko shoulder-tackled Uub from behind. Uub was sent flying then Jenko materialised in front of Uub and kicked him in the air.

Jenko flared up a Kamehameha wave and fired it at Uub who evaded the attack just in time. Uub then flew straight at Jenko and he fired a green attack from his hand.

Jenko punched the energy blow but instead of it being knocked away, it surrounded his entire arm then exploded. Jenko watched in horror as his limb was destroyed but then smirked as it regenerated.

"The sophistication of technology," said Jenko.

Uub rushed towards Jenko and they let loose several punches and kicks. Jenko ducked under a punch and gave Uub a superkick to his chin. Uub back-flipped and landed on the ground safely.

He wiped off the blood from the corner of his mouth. He rushed towards Jenko and kicked him in the chest, causing Jenko to fly back a few meters.

"Now," said Uub. "You may be familiar with this but seeing as you all screws and bolts, I bet you can't do it."

Uub powered up, his aura going berserk. "Kaio-Ken!" Uub shouted. His aura turned blood red and his muscles increased in size.

With remarkable swiftness, Uub rushed towards Jenko and delivered several punches into the Androids gut then Uub sent ki into his fist and punched Jenko square in the chest.

Jenko flew back until he hit a tree.

Jenko looked at his chest and is heart was once again visible, before his chest regenerated. "This constant regeneration is eating my already low energy."

Uub caught his breath for a few seconds before running towards Jenko who jumped up and both men started punching each other.

Uub elbowed Jenko in his solar plexus and headbutted the Android in his chest. Uub delivered a furious uppercut to Jenko sending him flying through the air. Uub flew towards Jenko and kneed him in his gut followed by a jack hammer to Jenko's back.

"J-Jenko is … weakening…" said Goten. "Uub might actually… do what we couldn't…"

Jenko fell to the ground and Uub landed adjacent to Jenko.

Frustration was visible on Jenko's face. "That's it! Live or die… it ends here!" Jenko shouted.

Jenko raised his arm in the air and a purple energy beam appeared and it doubled in size. "I'm putting everything I have in this!"

Uub powered up to Kaio-Ken times 5. He cupped his hands behind his back and a Kamehameha wave flared up. "It's all or nothing! I will not lose!"

Jenko could see the raw emotion in Uub's eyes; it almost made Jenko… scared.

When the two blasts were ready, both men released it.

"FATALITY RAY!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

The two energy forces were released and they clashed in midair. Wind erupted from the purple and blue energy waves, sending debris in different directions. A crater formed just under the epicentre of the two energies in combat, the surface of the planet started shaking.

**000**

Around the world many people were running for cover at the unknown earthquake that had started with no warning whatsoever.

Men, women and children screamed and all they could do was hug each other and hope for the best.

**000**

Electricity sparked around the two energies that met. The Fatality Ray started to overtake Uub's Kamehameha wave.

Uub tried pouring more of his energy into the blast but to no avail, the Fatality Ray continued pushing back Uub's Kamehameha wave.

"No!" shouted Uub. "I WILL NOT LOSE HERE! KAIO-KEN… TIMES TEN!"

Uub's aura grew wilder and changed to a darker red and his muscles grew even larger. Uub pumped more power into his Kamehameha wave until it overtook Jenko's Fatality Ray.

When Jenko's energy beam ran out, he tried to stop it with his hands but that was not enough and the Kaio-Ken powered Kamehameha hit the Android and exploded.

A bright red light filled the air and the subsided, leaving only a thick cloud of smoke in hanging in the air. The earthquakes stopped and everything once again became dark.

"Did he do it?" Trunks asked to no one in particular.

Every muscle in Uub's body started to ache. He overdid it on the Kaio-Ken, Goku told him to not go over times five but he had to.

It took several minutes but the smoke had finally settled to reveal a wrecked battlefield. But just in the middle of the front line, Jenko laid on his back… his body slowly regenerating.

It took every ounce of strength inside Uub's body for him to just stand. He has to rip out Uub's heart before he fully recovers.

Uub's body was shaking from the pain and he slowly started walking to where Jenko wake was laying.

Uub fell to his knees but stood up and continued walking, pushing his body to its limit. "I must… get t-there i-in time…"

But his body had had enough and Uub collapsed just a meter from Jenko. "Must… get… there… in… time!"

Uub crawled and stretched out his arm, his hand was now on Jenko's heart. "…Sorry Jenko…"

Uub proceeded to grip Jenko's heart and ripped it out of Jenko's chest. He did it… He killed Jenko!

"I… did… it…" Uub muttered to himself, feeling proud then he blacked out with Jenko's heart still in his hand.

Goten and Trunks walked over to where Uub and Jenko were both laying, they had recuperated and felt their energy coming back.

"I don't believe it…" said Goten. "He did w-what we were… unable to do… even as Super Saiyan 3…"

Trunks looked at Uub who was unconscious and smirked. "Maybe being physically strong is not the only strength to have,"

Trunks picked up Uub and slung him over his shoulder. "Goku sure did pick a fine student,"

"What about the Android's body?" Goten asked Trunks.

"We can deal with that later," he responded. "But for now let's get my sword and get out of here."

Goten nodded, he had been craving for an all-you-can eat buffet and a hot shower. "One thing's for sure," said Goten. "I'm taking a break from fighting,"

Trunks chuckled. "Let's go."

**000**

The battlefield had been wrecked, and what once was a forest was now a wasteland. In the middle of the wasteland Jenko's body lay motionless. Dead.

Suddenly, the green LED on his right eye flickered to life.

"I am… alive!" said Jenko and he looked at his hand.

He looked at his chest and even to his chagrin, another heart had grown in place of the old one. Looks like Dr Gero's work had not gone to waste, and his original Perfect Creation will avenge him.

He chuckled. "And that's bad news for Goten, Trunks... and especially… Uub…"

**000**

Whew, what a record! Over 10,000 words! That is the longest chapter of anything I have written in my entire life and I'm exhausted.

Funny enough, this took an entire month to finish where I was originally planning on a week, but it's not all my fault, school; exams; soccer practice and a little bit of laziness all I a big part to play in the delay of this one-shot.

I know I downplayed the power of the characters a lot in this story especially Gotenks' but to be honest, I really didn't like their planet busting abilities, they're cool but waaay too OP.

Any case, I hope you liked it. This is my first time writing for DBZ with canon characters and their personalities are difficult to capture. I'm hoping to make more DBZ stories but that's probably in a few years time, lol.

Please notify me of any mistakes, grammatical errors and I will fix it ASAP. Don't forget to review and read my other fics which will be on hold for now.

Until then…

Check Ya ;P


End file.
